


发情

by paristhepilot



Category: Pearl Jam
Genre: ABO, M/M, Omega发情, 其实也就只有Eddie, 我尽力写这个tag了, 我真不知道这是个什么配对
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: 真的就只有发情，在台上。





	发情

你一直觉得抑制剂是个没什么用的玩意，但等你真的在台上感觉到阵阵燥热，还是慌了。你双手一起搭在话筒上，低下头，躲在头发后面，却止不住自己的气味。你闻起来像是个欠操的婊子，信息素中还混着你自己的汗味。你的头发湿哒哒地黏在自己的脸上，沾在嘴角的被你吃了进去，你现在也分不清发梢的究竟是你自己的唾液还是什么别的。  
你屁股里也黏糊糊的，体液一股股地往外流，你裤子早就被湿了。但乐队还在演奏，你想要继续唱，但出口的都黏在一起的哼唧，根本不成曲调。你死死低着头，不敢看向台下观众，你知道再迟钝的嗅觉也能闻出你现在有多需要被填满。  
你想要。  
你动都不敢动，但你的肠道在分泌粘液的时候，自顾自地蠕动，你觉得太空了，你想要塞东西进去，任何东西。你强迫自己不要动，但是你还是在牛仔裤里上下磨蹭，渴求从粗糙的布料上获得一丁点慰藉，但远远不够，好像是挠痒痒一样的感觉是望梅止渴，你想要更多。  
你再也受不了了，趴在了自己的胳膊上，台下躁动的动静越来越大，你想冲下去，想从脚手架上跌进人群中，这样能够满足你吗？你也不知道。  
你踉跄着想要走回后台，转身的时候带倒了话筒，音响中发出一声闷响。但你没撑到后台就摔在了地上。你侧身缩成了一团，裤子勒在了你的屁股上，被你打湿的布料凉飕飕的，你哆哆嗦嗦地像是毒瘾发作，你无助地抓向四周，但什么都没有，只有你愈加浓重的气味。  
你的感官都乱了套。  
你哭了起来，泪水混着汗水一起流进嘴里，你往外啐了一口，却没吐多远，唾液沿着嘴角又黏在下巴上。你这时候察觉到有人站在你跟前，你管不了那么多，伸手抓住了他的脚腕，这时候你感觉你被人拉了起来。  
或许你得救了，或许你没有。  
你只是陷入了另一个更深的泥潭，你不知道现在挤进你体内的是谁，他操你操到高潮，最后却拔出来，射在了你腿上。你裤子挂在膝盖上，射在前面的台阶上，上面已经有了几小摊精液。射精已经不能带给你太大的刺激，你好像只剩下了一个屁股。但你需要更多，你想要被填满，想要精液冲进肠道的快感，想要被结撑大的疼痛。  
你突然闻到了一股熟悉的气味，你好像要热水浇过的巧克力，融化在原地。你不知道自己都胡言乱语了什么，但熟悉的气味靠近了你，你被包裹得严严实实，他还没碰你，你就好像已经要高潮了，分泌出更多的肠液，身体自觉做好被操的准备。  
当他捅进来的时候，你听到自己满足的呻吟和那人低沉的笑声，你还是想不出他到底是谁，但你被撑开得很舒服。他一边操一边咬你的脖子，你配合地歪过头。当他在你体内成结的时候，你感觉到他咬破了你的皮肤，些微的血腥被你的热潮无限放大，你兴奋起来。结越胀越大，你很快被撑得受不了，撑起自己的身子想要向前爬走，但被那人抓着手腕按了下去。你疼得又哭了起来，他用鼻子蹭你的脸颊安慰你。他一直在射精，结把你的肠道里撑起来。精液就堆在里面。  
好像是怀孕了一样。


End file.
